If We Ever Meet Again
by elizabethtennyson
Summary: Elizabeth Tennyson should beware of dangerous men like Captain Hook. Captain HookxOC oneshot OOC Captain Hook


Fear. It struck you like a bullet, a chill shimmering across your skin, goosebumps rising across your arms and on the back of your neck. Your eyes scanned the darkness shrouding the boat and you bit your teeth down and gently dragged them across your bottom lip. It seemed as though the sea were trying to frighten you, a mist prowling across it's surface as the moon shone above, part of it melted into the night sky, lit by the stars. With your nerves set on the edge, you turned back to the officer on duty, settled on a chair next to the Captain's cabin and smiled kindly at him. "Would you like me to fetch anything for you, sir?" You questioned, approaching him to lay a hand on his weary shoulder; he looked exhausted. After all, they had been travelling for a week at sea now, with a very small number of crewmen. "A blanket would be appreciated, m'lady. The fog is bringing in quite the chill." The reply snapped you out of your thoughts and your features softened as you gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze and nodded. "Of course. I shan't be long." You replied, leaving his side and the light of his lantern, covering you in darkness. Only as your reached the mast did a loud bang shatter the silence and you spun around to face starboard, eyes wide as the echo rang in your ears. "Did you hear that?" You questioned the officer, narrowing your gaze at a darkened form sheltered in the mist. Your heart began to pound in your chest as you turned to the officer, wishing for him to explain what might be happening, only to lay your eyes upon his lifeless corpse. You choked on a gasp and stumbled over to him, turning his head to the side as you examined the wound to his head. He'd been shot. "Oh, by the Gods…No…" You whispered as your frightened gaze travelled back to the shape in the mist; no longer a blurred shadow, but now the clear form of a ship. And by the flag waving in the gentle breeze above, you could tell it was a ship filled to the brim with pirates. Suddenly your corset felt overbearingly tight, even though you knew it had been loosened only a hour before and you turned, nearly falling into the corpse, and rang the bell next to him, sounding the alarm. "Pirates!" You screamed, attempting to gain more attention from the sleeping crew as ropes with grappling hooks attached were flung over the ship's side. Cringing, you quickly fumbled for the officer's sword attached to his waist before racing over to the ropes to slice at them, just as pirates began to swing over to the deck of your ship and your crew members raced on deck, swords and other weapons in their grasp. You swung the blade down onto one of the ropes, listening for the satisfying yell and the splash of the pirate falling into the shark-infested waters below. "Ma'am! Get away from the side! Go down below deck!" Came the voice of the cabin boy, Russell. You turned to him before shrieking as a pirate grabbed your arm to hoist himself onto the deck. One of the crew promptly shot him, blood splattering onto your dress. You shrank away from the side, heart thudding in your chest as a horde of pirates continued to swing across. "Go on, _!" Russell exclaimed, shoving you away. You stumbled backwards before letting out a shaky breath and grabbing his hand, pulling him along behind you as you fled below deck. "What are you doing?!" The young boy exclaimed, trying to escape your grasp. You gritted your teeth, pulling him behind you, down the steps before letting go and shoving some of the barrels out of the way, rum bottles and fruit tumbling out of a few. Beneath them was a trap door, and upon opening was a small cubbyhole with a few of your most treasured possessions, all contained in a stronghold box nestled in the corner. Russell looked at you, confusion set in his frown. "Okay, now you hide in there. Make sure they don't find you." You told him, placing your hands on his shoulders. He looked up at you, about to say something but you placed a finger to your lips, before kissing him on the forehead. And then you pushed the boy into the hole and shut the trap door. "Stay safe, Russell." You whispered before running down the stretch of the ship to your cabin, just as thunderous footsteps began to sound down the stairs. You raced inside and then slammed the door shut behind you, twisting the key in the lock and then pulling it out and stuffing it down your cleavage. Panicked, you glanced about you, your eyes soon drifted over the expensive items in your room and you were half tempted to hide everything, but you realised that it would only make them search more thoroughly, which the scoundrels obviously would. After all, they only cared for riches, didn't they? "In 'ere, boys!" Came a voice from the other side of the door and you let out a squeak, rushing over to the wardrobe that stood by the luxurious set of windows. You took a deep breath before opening the wardrobe and climbing inside, tucking your rather puffy dress in with you as you curled up as best you could, using your nails to grasp the screws on the doors' insides so you could pull them too a close. Not long after you had settled down, trying to calm your racing heartbeat, you heard the pirates bash the door from it hinges, a crash following. You cringed, clenching your eyes shut with fear as you heard a course yet sly voice over the looting. "Grab anything we can sell, lads! Heirlooms, jewels, even that weird vase-thing over there!" He ordered and you couldn't help but feel slightly bitter about your lovely antique vase being stolen or perhaps broken. Another voice soon called out, "Captain, how about clothing? May be some fine gowns in this 'ere wardrobe." Your eyes widened and you fumbled around the floor of the wardrobe for something to protect yourself with. Your fingers dragged in a single nail from the corner and a sharp piece of whalebone, the remnants of a broken crinoline, you supposed. Light cracked the darkness and you narrowed your eyes, preparing yourself for the opportune moment to attack. The rather fat pirate opened the doors fully and grinned, not evilly, you noted. Maybe he actually appreciated the beauty of your dresses? You didn't dwell on the thought as the pirate bent down to pick up the supposedly fallen dress before a leg whipped out of the dress's folds and landed a swift blow to the windpipe. The pirate choked, winded, allowing you time to push yourself out of the wardrobe, falling to your knees. the other pirates in the room turned to face you and one lurched towards you. Gasping you fell backwards, knocking the winded pirate behind you into the wardrobe headfirst, successfully knocking him unconscious. The other pirate, with tattoos smothering his body, reached for you, grabbing your sleeve and pulling you upwards towards him smirking down at his catch. You grimaced at the sound of seams splitting before slamming the nail cradled in your palm into his eye. The man screamed in agony and released you, but you were able to use his body to hoist yourself up, kneeing him in the jaw as you did so. Glancing around quickly, you saw one more pirate with his hands on…backwards?! As disgusting as it seemed, these little snippets began to ring bells somewhere, though you hadn't time to think of it as you went to run out of the room, figuring the pirate wasn't much of a threat. But before you could do anything more than stumble in your shoes, metal was at your neck and an arm wound around your waist. Your brow furrowed as you glanced over at the man with the backwards hands, as you thought he was the only one there. Apparently you were wrong. "That was rather vicious, wasn't it, love?" A silky voice whispered into your ear, causing you to flinch in his hold, squirming to get away from him, you jaw set firmly as the whale bone in you left hand pricked your flesh as you gripped it. "Let me go, you cur." You growled angrily, using your free hand to claw at the arm around your waist. His hold on you only tightened as something cool and sharp was scrapped lightly under your chin, forcing you to tilt your head back. "Come on, poppet. You haven't even had a good look at me yet…" The man chuckled and in a split second you were spun around so fast you had no time to register before you were pressed against the chest of one of the most handsome men you had ever seen in your life. His shoulders were broad and the muscles of his arm flexed slightly as they adjusted around you. His firm jaw was lightly coated in stubble and the smirk he wore only sent a shiver through you before you met his gaze and near melted in his arms. They were so blue, like the sea you sailed on, deep and mysterious yet with a tinge of danger. And it was that glimmer of a threat that shook you out of the trance he'd put you under. "L-Let go, I said!" you exclaimed, cheek flaming and nails lawing at his chest and neck, but he didn't relent his hold. No, he just laughed and took his left arm away from the small of your back and pressed a cold metal hook against your neck. You froze, realising that this was the instrument he'd used against you only a moment ago. It was then that you truly felt pure terror. Hook; the most feared pirate on the seven seas, with a crew of misfits eager to tear out the guts of any noble man or sailor. He also captained the fastest ship ever known; the Jolly Rodger. "What's this, sweetheart? You look petrified." He purred, his face so close that your nose was grazed by his own. You grit your teeth and tried to turn your face as much as you could without the hook nicking your flesh. "Is my hook scaring you, love?" He whispered, lips gently moving against your ear causing you to flinch and cringe, hands now clutching the clothes coating his torso. "Or perhaps…" Hook continued pressing his lips fully against your neck before nipping your skin quickly, relishing the squeal that left your mouth as you turned to face him, eyes wide. "Perhaps you know who I am…" You gulped and then growled at him. "If you wanted it to be a secret why do you let so many get away from you to tell the stories?" You inquired bitterly. Hook seemed surprised at this and shrugged. "Wow, so you're not as much of a sheltered airhead as I originally thought." He commented bluntly before turning his attention towards Noodler. "Mate, get Jukes up and then carry Smee to the ship. Tell Cecco to gather a few of the men and bring 'em down here to carry the goods." He ordered, ignoring your shouts and protests. "Now love, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way?" Hook asked you, taking his hook from your neck and pressing his arm against your shoulders. "You gonna come with us quietly? Or…" Hook leaned in, his breath on your lips as you fiddled with the whalebone in your right hand. "…will I have to use brute—?!" His sentence was cut off as he stumbled away from you, his cheek beginning to dribble blood as you stepped away, admiring your handy work with the whalebone, before turning and crashing straight into Jukes who held an antique vase in his hands. "No! Wait! That's a—!" The vase was brought down on your head with such ferocity that it smashed the second it hit your skull and you fell to the floor, muttering the last word before losing consciousness. "…collectable…" Hook glowered own at the woman on the floor, her dress torn and bloodstained, her (colour) hair a curled mess on her head. "Such a beauty…Yet she has her own mind…I'm intrigued." He murmured to himself before ordering his bullies to hurry it up, as he hoisted the woman onto his shoulder and carted her to the Jolly Rodger. "Ah, Captain!" "Yes, boy?" "What do we do about the ship?" Hook turned to the young spy and smirked. "Burn it down." 


End file.
